


The First Years Know Jack Shit About Kageyama [DISCONTINUED]

by inkstainedbathmat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio Swears, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, Kunimi Akira is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Rich Kageyama Tobio, This Is STUPID, Tsukishima Kei in Denial, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Why Did I Write This?, because why the fuck not, he lives w oiks, his parents live in toronto, i literally made kags grow up in canada, its 3:00am, kags speaks french cuz y not, kunimi gets dumped, no beta we die like men, oh yeah and english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedbathmat/pseuds/inkstainedbathmat
Summary: yama- i noticed kageyama doesn’t join us for lunchthen i started thinking abt it and i realized that we know jack shit about kageyamaso i propose we place a betwhoever learns the most about kageyama by the end of the year, will win,, something----------------the first years want to get to know kageyamahis life is a mess, so, of course, chaos ensues
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, platonic oikage - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 120





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this sucks, its my first fanfic ever so be nice pls :>

**[‘yama’ created “first year crows -kageyama”]**

**[‘yama' added 4 people]**

**[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. Click here to undo.] **

**tsukki-** yamaguchi what is this?

**yama-** a group chat :)

**tsukki-** yeah no shit

**tsukki-** i mean why'd u make it

**yama-** chill im getting there

**hinatata-** hi :D whats this

**yama-** IF YOU’D LET ME SPEAK ID TELL YOU

**yama-** sorry about that

**yacchan-** …

**hinatata-** hi yacchan!!

**yama-**

**hinatata-** right. sorry

**yama-** okay so, as i was saying before i was so rudely interrupted

**yama-** i noticed kageyama doesn’t join us for lunch

**yama-** then i started thinking abt it and i realized that we know jack shit about kageyama

**tsukki-** okay and?

**yama-** i wanted to get to know him better but i knew u guys (*cough* *cough* tsukki) would say no

**yama-** so i propose we place a bet

**hinatata-** what kind of bet

**yama-** whoever learns the most about kageyama by [insert deadline], will win,, something

**yacchan-** whats the deadline

**yama-** i dunno

**yacchan-** how about the end of the year

**yama-** thats a while

**yacchan-** i imagine theres a lot to learn abt him

**tsukki-** i’m more interested in the prize

**hinatata-** ofc u r

**yama-** how abt money? we could each put in 1600 yen or so

**tsukki-** sounds good to me

**hinatata-** oki

**yacchan-** alright lets do it :)

\-----------------------------------

The next day at practice, The first years (minus Kageyama) were extra attentive. They observed The King closely. Kei thought it was borderline creepy at this point. _‘I mean, we’ve been here for an hour already and he’s the same as he always is.’_ Kei watched as Kageyama ran, preparing for a jump serve. He watched as The King jumped and how his back arched. Kei felt something in his stomach clench and his heart practically beat out of his chest. It was probably unrelated. (Kei knew what a crush was. Of course he did. But he did _not_ have a _crush_ on The King. _The King!_ Of all people! Absolutely not. Nuh-uh. **No.** Kei refused to even consider that a possibility. So instead, he settles for a water break.)

Practice ended and everyone changed. Hinata convinced Yachi to stay back with him and help him practice. He had asked Kageyama too, but the ravenette said he was busy and he ‘had things to do’. All four of them mentally noted that down right away. Kageyama only ever thought about volleyball. What could be so important that he’d skip extra practice over it?

\------------------

Tobio was going to be late. Alisha maso (authors note: maso means aunt in hindi) was probably wondering where he was right now. The reservation they booked was at 7:40pm and it was currently 7:20pm. He had exactly 20 minutes to run home,shower and put on something somewhat presentable before his dad came to pick him up. He sent a quick text to Tara, letting her know he was on his way, and decided it’d just be quicker to get a taxi or something.

Tobio did end up being dressed on time. He had just finished putting on his socks when his dad rang the doorbell. He opened the door and greeted his dad with a hug and a smile. It had been a while since Tobio had seen him, with his parents living in Canada and all.

“Hi Tobio. You ready to go?” His dad really didn't know much Japanese anymore, not having spoken it in a while. It was fine, everyone in the Kageyama family knew english perfectly well.

“Mhm, just lemme put on my shoes.” Tobio replied, in perfect english.

“It’s been a while since we’ve had dinner like this. I’ve missed it.”

“Me too, dad. Let’s go.” replied Tobio hurriedly, practically shoving his dad out of the door.

“What’s got you in such a hurry? I was hoping I could say ‘hi’ to Tooru” his dad chuckled.

“He’s not home, he had practice today too, now lets go.”

~~~~~

Tobio loved Tara. He truly did. She was his best friend and she was the most amazing person he knew. But if she didn’t _shut the fuck up_ right now, he was actually going to punch her. Of all the things to talk about at this damn family dinner, she decided that Tobio’s boyfriend would be the best topic. Fucking Tara.

“Right, so,Akira Kunimi-”

“Shut _uP"_ he said, effectively cutting her off.

“No.” she replied sweetly. “So anyways, Kunimi Akira. Tobio’s boyfriend.” she looked at him expectantly. _‘Fine. i’ll talk. I'll get you back for that tho.’_ “We’ve been dating for a couple of months now.” said Tobio, “I know him from junior high.”

“Wasn’t he one of the kids from your team who… you know..” that was his mom. And yeah, he did know. Everyone at this table did.

“Yeah, we talked through that.” he said, reassuring his mom that Kunimi was indeed a good guy.

The Satos (Tara’s family) and the Kageyamas used to have dinner together all the time, back when they were all living in Toronto. Now, the Satos lived here in Miyagi. They had a nice house with a meadow in the back. Tobio spent a lot of time there, usually in Tara’s room, watching some show. Tobio lived in Miyagi too. He had lived with Kazuyo and Miwa until Kazuyo died. Then Miwa got really busy with university and decided to just move onto campus. (it was Tobio who pushed her to do so, he could see that she really wanted to. She was just hesitant because of him) So, he spent some time with his parents in Toronto (read:a week) and asked them if he could maybe live on his own.

Now, he lives in a tenth story apartment with Oikawa Tooru and his parents send him checks weekly. They also call to check in a lot. They care. Tobio’s really grateful that they do. The dinner goes well, which is a huge relief. Now he can go home. His dad drops him off and goes to whatever hotel his parents are staying in this time around. Tobio unlocks the door and calls out to see if Oikawa is home yet. (If he isn’t, Tobio has no problem going to Seijoh and dragging him home. Especially now that Iwaizumi-san isn’t talking to Tooru.- they had a fight or something,, Tobio doesn't remember exactly. All he knows is that Iwaizumi-san isn't going to drag Oikawa home. At least not right now-) “On the couch!” comes Oikawa’s voice from the living room. He’s home. Lovely.

\------------


	2. tattoos, friends, cheating boyfriends, and talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kags has a tattoo and at least (1) friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter- hope it doesn't suck too much  
> its currently 2:46am where i live so imma need to get some sleep soon  
> enjoy :)

Over the next week, they’re just as attentive. Yamaguchi is keeping track of points, (who knows the most about The King) and Kei is in third place. (below Hinata and Yamaguchi) (Kei feels personally offended that _Hinata_ is in first place.) All the information they learn is shared with the rest of them, so this is their way of keeping track of who will win the money. Over the past week, they’ve only learned small things here and there. Stuff like what kind of music he listens to and that he gets milk from the vending machine during breaks. They also know his phone wallpaper and that his phone is set in _E_ _nglish_ . (Kei isn’t proud of that but it’s Kageyama’s fault for leaving his phone out in the open like that- seriously, who does that? And it's not like Kei went through his phone or anything. He just turned it on.) (Kageyama’s wallpaper is a picture of his shadow by the way- which Kei think is stupid- ~~and maybe~~ ~~_slightly endearing_ ~~)

The King has been blowing off their tutoring sessions, too. Kei isn't worried- _He isn’t.-_ It just leaves a weird feeling in his gut anytime he thinks about it. (The rational part of Kei’s brain is telling him _‘that’s worry’_ \- Kei’s been ignoring that part.) The thing is, he hasn’t been failing. (at least to Kei’s knowledge) Daichi hasn’t called him out, nor has Takeda-sensei. (In fact, Takeda-sensei has been praising him more often.) There hasn’t been a word about Kageyama’s bad grades after their exams in the beginning of this month, which has Kei thoroughly surprised. ‘ _Maybe he has a new tutor?’_ That was probably it. Kageyama found someone better than Kei and took his chance to leave. It’s not like Kei actually made an effort to be nice- always teasing, always snarky, always rude. Kei was his own downfall. ‘ _Just as I was getting used to tutoring the king’_ Kei thinks. It’s not like it mattered anyways, as long as Kageyama was no longer failing it was fine. That was Kei’s job, make sure The King doesn’t fail so that he can play. 

“Tsukki, pay attention” said Yamaguchi, pulling Kei out of his thoughts. Oh yeah, they were in class. English. He has a test tomorrow. Kei starts on his worksheet and wills all thoughts of the stupid king to go away.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was practice. Kei didn’t want to be here right now. He was tired. He wanted to go home and study for that English test, take a nap, too. Instead, he had volleyball practice. Kei sighed and walked into the club room. When he walked in, everyone was crowding around Kageyama. 

“What’s going on?” Kei asked. 

“Yamayama-kun has a tattoo!!” Hinata yelled. What? A tattoo? The King? Kei blinked. And then, before he had any time to think about the words leaving his mouth, he asked,

“Can I see it?” The crowd around Kageyama shifted, letting Kei into the circle. Kageyama extended his hand slightly and then Kei saw it, a tattoo. It was a series of dots and dashes on the inside of Kageyama’s pointer finger. 

“What is it? I mean- what does it mean?” asked Kei (give him a break, he was curious.) 

“It’s my name in Morse code.” Oh. That made sense. (authors note: - --- -... .. --- means “tobio”) 

“Why’d you get it?” asked Ennoshita.

“How long have you had it?” Yamaguchi chimed in

“If you’ve had that tattoo for a while, how come we’ve never seen it?” added Suga. Kageyama looked uncomfortable. Understandable, given his situation. Then, his face went back to his practically permanent scowl and he started answering questions. 

“My friend and I decided to get tattoos around the start of the year. We both wanted our names in Morse code- it’s a thing I brought up once a while ago. So we got them. Simple as that. I got it on the inside of my finger and they got it on their collar bone.”

“Wow, King I didn’t know you had friends.” That earned Kei a death glare. (It was deserved. Kei knew that, but with his confusing feelings regarding Kageyama, Kei thought it best to deflect with insults.) Kageyama didn’t visibly react. Weird. He usually flinched at Kei calling him ‘King’. His expression didn’t even waver. He just responded with a simple,

“You learn something new everyday.” and turned his gaze to Suga.“I’m assuming the reason no one has ever seen it is because, well, it’s on the inside of my pointer finger- it’s easy to miss.” and with that, he turned and left the club room. The first years had a goal in mind. Find out who Kageyama’s friend is. 

Practice was weird today. Kageyama’s phone kept going off and he kept going to check it. At some point, Daichi even made him run extra laps as punishment. The ravenette was practically glued to the thing. After practice, he left in a hurry. The team was left wondering what had caused him to leave in such a rush. And those who connected the dots between him leaving early and being glued to his phone today were concerned. Hinata said he’d leave him a text asking if the setter was okay, and that he’d tell the team what the response was. 

\---------

Of all days. Of all days Tara’s piece of shit boyfriend could’ve broken up with her- ‘ _Yeah, okay make it your fucking anniversary. Amazing. Tara was excited dammit. She was planning something. And you fucking cheated on her. And you didn’t even_ **_try_ ** _to hide it. You posted pictures. On your_ **_public_ ** _instagram. Asshole. Go to hell. You don’t deserve her anyways.’_ He was on his way to Tara’s house. He told her he was coming over and that they were going to watch all her favorite Bollywood movies and maybe Coraline because why the fuck not. Tobio sent a text to Tooru telling him to eat without Tobio and that he would be sleeping over at Tara’s. 

Three movies and two tubs of ice cream later, Tara is passed out with her head in Tobio’s lap, and he’s just scrolling on his phone, the show he ended up putting on (Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Tobio had already seen it) playing in the background. He noticed a text from Hinata and a selfie from Tooru of him eating Ramen at their favorite Ramen place. He sent it with a text.

**‘yA bOiKaWa’**

**[Nickname recovered from Contacts.** **Click here to undo** **.]**

 **yA bOiKaWa-** [insert photo]

 **yA bOiKaWa-** missing u paying for my ramen :,(((

 **tobio-** i- bitch now imma make u pay for urself

 **tobio-** ur the older one here

 **yA bOiKaWa-** *offended gasp* tOBIO- you wouldnt :((

 **tobio-** fuckn watch me

Tobio smiled. He was glad he had Oikawa as his roommate. He was one of Tobio’s closest friends. If only he was there during those wretched junior high years. Back when he had no one. Third year was the worst. First the ‘King of the Court’ match, then finding out that his grandfather had passed, and the whole ‘Tara being in Toronto during middle school/ junior high’ He didn’t have anyone. He was glad he had people now. He had Akira, and Tara, (all of the Satos, really) Oikawa and Kenji- Futakuchi. (Their dads are business partners- seeing each other again at the Prelims was a huge thing . They’ve kept in touch since.) Now, he had Hinata, the person that Kazuyo had spoken about. He had the team. He was glad. Even if Tsukishima kept being an ass. Tara said just to ignore him, or give him a response and not react. Her exact words were 

“It’d be entertaining.” and she was right. It was. Today, when he didn't react to being called ‘King’ or the taunt. He didn’t take the bait and it felt good.

Oh shit- He’d forgotten to reply to Hinata. He’d been zoned out for a whole ten minutes and he accidentally left Hinata on read. ‘ _Oh God. What if he hates you now. What if you hurt his feelings-’_ He pulled himself together. Told his thoughts to shut the fuck up. It worked- somewhat. So he decided to type out a response to Hinata’s text (the typical ‘yeah I’m okay.’) and turned his attention back to the T.V.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Tobio woke up with a headache. (which was fair, considering the facts that, one, he had fallen asleep sitting up against the headboard of Tara’s bed, two, that he had woken up to his alarm blaring in his ears at the ungodly hour of 5 in the fucking morning, three, that he had slept a total of three and a half hours, and four, Tara’s head was still in his lap.) He sighed and shook her awake. (He had morning practice in less than an hour, give him a break.) 

Tobio was a wreck at practice. It was noticeable. He kept fumbling sets and he couldn’t focus. He kept worrying. About Tooru, ‘ _Did he sleep at a decent time last night?’_ About Tara. Whether she was okay, if she slept well last night, if she was awake yet, if she was going to school today… on and on and on until he felt insane. The lack of sleep wasn’t helping either. He had noticeable bags under his eyes and Sugawara kept sending him worried glances. Usually with volleyball, he could just tuck his thoughts into a tiny box in the back of his head. Focus. He could actually focus. About half way through practice, he asked Coach Ukai if he could excuse himself and went to get coffee. He just had to have something caffeinated and tough it out. He’d be fine. 

\---------

The team was worried about Kageyama. Yesterday at morning practice he seemed... _off._ He was a mess. Screwing up sets and butchering receives. He wasn’t himself. It seemed like he hadn’t slept either, he had dark circles under his eyes. The first years wondered if maybe this had anything to do with him leaving early and being on his phone the other day. It kept Kei up last night. (He still got about eight hours, so don’t worry, he’s fine.) He wanted to help, no matter how he felt about the setter, no matter how much he pretended not to care, no matter how many times he’d insult him, Kei wanted to help. He had to talk to him. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it- this is what i have so far, stay tuned for updates :D  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated <3  
> (seriously, they make my day)
> 
> my instagram is @biqa_idek (its my spam acc- feel free to dm me if you want to talk or have any suggestions/requests)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER  
> *author’s note!!!*

would you guys be interested if i restarted this fic? i think it’d be easier for me to work with and i don’t really like how this one is so far

i’d keep the same plot points (tobio grew up in canada, lives with oikawa, everything with tara, the tattoo, tsukisima’s crush on him, dating kunimi etc.) but i’d just put change the format a little.   


comment ur opinion:D


	4. another authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE- NOT AN UPDATE  
> please read

okay so i read all your comments and decided i wanted to rewrite this fic

the first chapter is up and u can read it here : [things to learn about kageyama tobio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189956/chapters/63732103)

i've been working on it a while and im proud of it so here ya go

its a rlly long chapter (over 4k) but pls read if u have the time

okay bye love u

**Author's Note:**

> um, hope you enjoyed  
> i don't know if i want to continue this but i think i might- so be on the lookout for that  
> comments and kudos are appreciated greatly <3


End file.
